plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2/Glitches
This a page for all the glitches in ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2''. Feel free to add any glitch that isn't on here. Warp Out of Bounds Glitch Sometimes, a Scientist can Warp out of bounds with the Warp ability. They can do this by warping into small cramp spaces like a wall corner with a Crystal Guardian, or just a wall in general. When this occurs, the player will go under the map, and eventually will be met with the background for the level they are in. The only way to leave is to wait for the match to finish or to quit the game, since you cannot pause in this state. Spiked Characters Glitched Rarely, some character models will begin to have parts of their model spike out of their model. Strong Coffee Glitch When playing the single player mission Strong Coffee, if an AI helper who has been defeated while turned into a Stinky Goat, they may come back as the character they are instead of being a goat. They have all their regular abilities, but their character is pink, just like the goats in this mission. Eating the Poly Leaves do not restore this glitch, which lasts until the mission is finished. Breakfast Brainz Glitch Note: This hasn't been thoroughly tested. Strangely, in rare occurrence, if a Breakfast Brainz uses his punching combo on a Chili Bean Bomb, the Breakfast Brainz will fly very fast in the opposite direction. It is unknown if this is the exact cause, if this can be replicated, or whatever causes this glitch. No Boloney, No Problem! Glitches In the single-player mission, "No Boloney, No Problem!", there are a few things you can do to minorly glitch the game. This is because the mission intends on the player walking up to the teleporter to trigger a cutscene. However, the activation box for it is very small, meaning the player can utilize the house next to the teleporter to go into it before the cutscene kicks in. If done correctly, the player will be able to bypass the area in which they get warped. A special glitch can be triggered on the final teleporter entry, as the sky will turn lighter due to the lighting of the cutscene where the player is sent into space. Time is not Frozen! When playing a delivery badge quest with a gnome close to the starting place and the player gets a head start or the player destroys a gnome before the timer appears, the timer will appear will have the same colors on it when it is frozen, but it isn't. Lopsided Tallnut Glitch When placing a Tallnut Battlement on a Potato Mine, the Tallnut Battlement may become lopsided. Friendly Fire Glitch Rarely, an Imp can use its Gravity Grenade on another zombie. Usually, this only can happen with plants and is meant to happen with plants. It is unknown how this glitch exactly happens. Playable Bitey Glitch Sometimes, when the player either fails a Chomper Pizza mission or completes it just barely, the game's system will get confused as it will think the player is still in the mission, so it will not go to the character you played as before the player started the mission. This glitch can make the player able to play as Assistant Manager Bitey in the Backyard Battleground without having to do a Chomper Pizza mission, although the player cannot play as him in Multiplayer. Also, vanquishing zombies as him will not give XP. So far, no one is able to do this glitch with the Delivery Goat yet, although people have found other glitches to play as the Delivery Goat. This glitch is now fixed, but there are now other ways to do the glitch. Character Level Glitch Sometimes when the player plays with a character that they ranked up to Level 10 it sometimes says that the player ranked at to Level 1. It won't give any ranks though. Drone Glitch It works the same way as it did in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, after a drone gets destroyed the player's camera gets glitched and it is set up a hundred feet either above or below the map. It is unknown if the player's health displays as 0 once the player dies or respawns, though. Swap Team Glitch This glitch is similar to the one in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, but it can only be done in the Backyard Battleground so far. To start this glitch the player has to be in someone else's Backyard. Then, the player has to press the swap team button and press the select character button faster. Therefore, the player can be a Kernel Corn vanquishing a Rose or a Foot Soldier vanquishing a Super Brainz. The glitch is now fixed, as when you try to do the glitch you'll get automatically kicked back to the character selection booth a few seconds after you spawned in. But luckily there are now other ways to do the glitch. Here's way #2: Have yourself in a friend's Backyard Battleground. A place like the Crazy Targets Range would be a good place. You have to be a zombie at first and your friend has to be a Rose. To do the glitch do it like normal above in the character selection booth and then if you have a purple bar HUD as a plant have your friend quickly as a Rose use their Goatify on (as it cancels the sudden glitch fixing mechanic to kick you back to the selection booth) and now you can enjoy the glitch like before. To be a zombie on the plant team, simply make your friend do the glitch like earlier as a plant on the zombie team and use their Goatify quickly again once you have performed the glitch as a zombie on the plant side. Level 0 Glitch ]] Sometimes when the player loads up the game, if there is a chance that a character that is Level 1 will be marked as Level 0 instead of Level 1. The player will have to level up in order to become Level 1 again, making the player have to level up with the character 10 times instead of 9. Double Music Glitch If the player is in the character selection screen in a Multiplayer match and it ends, when the leaderboard comes up, both the character selection screen music and the leaderboard music will play at the same time. Goatifying Portal Glitch If a Rose Goatifys a player in the Backyard Battleground, and that player enters the Multiplayer Portal, if the Goatify wears off while the player is in the portal, the player will fall through the map. Interestingly, just when the player starts falling, they can see the inside of the Multiplayer Portal. The only way to stop this part of the glitch is to exit the portal. However, upon exiting the portal, the player will have 0 health and the inside of the Multiplayer Portal will be visible again. The only way to stop this part of the glitch is to respawn. Destroyed Potato Mine Still Part of Plot In the Zombie mission "You Are Cordially Invited...", if the player destroys the Potato Mine that is near Barth before completing the target range, once the player completes it, the cutscene will play as normal, but without the Potato Mine, causing Barth to be vanquished by an invisible Potato Mine. Delivery Mission Character glitch This glitch is rare, but if you hold down the restart mission, sometimes you will restart the mission, but you will play as your normally spawned character (for example, if you accepted the challenge as Peashooter, you will spawn as Peashooter). You can play the mission as that character normally. After passing through the first checkpoint, the time will mysteriously stop, but you can still play and therefore complete the mission. Note: This glitch has only been encountered on the Rooftop Runner mission of the plant delivery missions. It is unknown if it occurs on others. "Chili Fling" As a Peashooter, with any Chili Bean Bomb, if you use Hyper and throw it while in midair, sometimes you can jump on it and go very far. "Chili Warp" If you go up to the "crown" of the plant base, throw a Chili Bean Bomb at it, and then jump on it before it rolls away, you can get teleported, rarely outside of the map. Plant Pizza Chomper/Zombie Burger Goat If you go up to the delivery area and talk to the Assistant Manager Bitey/Zomburger Artist and then switch teams, press another character on that team, you will be an Assistant Manager Bitey on the zombie team/Zomburger Artist on the plant team. This is useful for missions that have Spawnable Plant or Build-a-Bot turrets. Speed Boost Glitch This works for the Super Brainz, Foot Soldier and Citron but is most famous with the Super Brainz. As a Super Brainz, use your Heroic Kick and quickly after Super Brainz stops kicking without using your left analog stick or arrow keys press the button to jump and Super Brainz will jump the same distance as he did with the Heroic Kick, making him travel a very long distance until there is something in the way such as a building or wall. As a Foot Soldier, use your Rocket Leap and quickly after the Foot Soldier lands do the same thing again and press the button to jump and the Foot Soldier will travel the same distance as he did with the Rocket Leap until there is something in the way. As a Citron, use either your Speed Boost in the Ball Form or Citron Ball right ability and press the button to jump right after the ability ends without using your left analog stick and the Citron will travel the same distance as he did with the Speed Boost or Citron Ball attack. Invincibility Glitch This can only be done in the Backyard Battleground. If you press the button to interact with a Backyard statue customization and the menu button to bring up the options menu at the same time, if done right you should see the perspective of selecting your statue and the menu at the same time. Simply exit out of the menu and press the button to interact two times and exit fully out into the normal perspective you will be invincible to any damage, useful for leveling up characters in the Backyard and doing the Flag of Power. This can work with any character but sometimes an ability that involves deleting the entity that is invincible (such as Goatify, or Burrowing as a Chomper) will fix the glitch. Invincibility is put on NPCs and AIs in Solo Play. Overpowered Boost Glitch This can only be done in the Backyard Battleground, again, because it involves the Flag of Power. Solo Way (Hard): Be on the zombies side and use whatever zombie you want to rank up. Set up the Flag of Power and keep vanquishing plants until you get to the Rose wave. Once this happens, slowly get out of the circle while Roses enter. It's not guaranteed they will do this precisely but one of the Roses will eventually use their Goatify on you. You should be a goat still when the Roses and other plants successfully capture the Flag of Power and it ends. For some reason, when you are Goatified while the Flag of Power is active, and the Flag of Power deactivates or ends while you are still a goat, the boost that is used during the Flag of Power to boost your damage and health reduction does not get lost while at the same time your XP multiplier is the same as it would be as the Flag of Power is not active like it actually is. With Friends Way (Easy): This is if you want to be with friends in the Backyard and do this quicker. Be on the Zombies side again and use whatever zombie you want to rank up. Set up the Flag of Power and let a friend be a Rose at any wave like the first wave. Let the Weeds and/or other plants capture while your friend Goatifies you and if timed right you should have the same happen above. This can also be done with any other friends in the Backyard that want the boost as well. This is a really quick way to rank up characters, as with the boost you can go into the Plant base and spawn lots of bosses while killing them quickly, however it is possible that you may die so it is recommended to hide and get cover or better yet let a Scientist heal you stay alive. Rux T-Pose Glitch Since Rux has now moved to the Plant and Zombie bases there is a much simpler way to do the glitch, simply play as either a Cactus or Captain Deadbeard and, using their drone, go into the opposite base and you should see Rux T-posing. Lil' Drake Butt-Booster Glitch This glitch is done by launching yourself as Lil' Drake from a cannon, and as soon as you hit the ground, double jump to make yourself do the Imp's Butt-Booster animation. If this process is done with Lil' Drake, no flames will come out of the Butt-Boosters. Super Bean Glitch Sometimes, when Super Bean goes into Overbean mode, it will become invisible as it is shooting its laser at the player. The only time it will be vulnerable then is when it is not shooting or becomes normal again. Difficulty inside Infinity Time Glitch This glitch is done by creating a private match of Ops and starting it. Then when the map loads and the character select screen is loaded, return to the backyard. The game right now is saving both difficulty and map for the next Ops match. Then start a match of Infinity Time. Since the game was saving the difficulty and Infinity Time counts as an Ops mode, you'll be playing Infinity Time with a fixed difficulty level, where the Gnomes and Plants or Zombies have fixed damage outputs and health. This glitch can also let you face Gnomes on Easy difficulty, and it is useful to get Party characters more easily. Bean Bomb Glitch Sometimes, when you throw a Sombrero Bean Bomb at a flat surface, your character will fly in a random direction, usually upwards. This can be done to get on top of Crazy Dave's treehouse. Sewer Glitch Sometimes it is possible to "glitch through the sewer" via the walls. Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2